Without the Other, Neither would Exist
by StarSeeker24
Summary: This is a story in which a love blossoms between two unsuspecting victims, but is close to being tarnished by darkness. Will the Dynasty of Pendragon prevail, with Morgana at its side? Morgana/Arthur ArMor!, King Gorlois, Morgause, druid!Merlin
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting and Showdown

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I would just love it if anyone would feel compelled to write a review, not only does it help me grow as a writer, but it makes the process more fun! If anyone has any ideas, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a private message! My mailbox is always open!? ﾟﾘﾘ**

Vivienne was a regal woman; frighteningly beautiful, at least that's how the stories went. As soon as the Princess Morgana was dispatched into this world, Vivienne had vacated the sweat soaked bed, and escaped from the confines of the Head of Estate's Bedchambers. A frenzied King Gorlois had rushed out of the room to retrieve any medical personnel that he could scrape together, in hopes of reviving a baby that was teetering on the brink of death.

His daughter, Morgana, had emerged from the womb coated in a translucent cloak of lubricant, and that wasn't the disturbing piece. That honor was bestowed upon the palatinate collar adorning the dainty neck of the babe. Her eyes, brilliant gems of green, were rolling in her head, as if they were dice skimming a table. The distressed infant's breathing came in timid spurts, each growing fainter as the usually strong man stood gaping at the affliction befalling his daughter. Regaining his wits as he was brought back to life by the ragged inhales of his child, Gorlois failed to take notice of the startling absence of his wife.

He hurried down the hall, and tugged at the sleeve of any servant within arm's reach. Maids jumped back, after issuing panicked whimpers and guards ran to their desperate monarch, who was flailing his arms around like a maniac. Lord Agravaine de Bois, a visiting nobleman, had rushed to the aid of the anxiety-ridden king. "Your majesty, what happened,you look as if you have looked Death in the eyes ?" The lord placed both of his hands on the shoulders of his superior and chanted an incantation that would soothe the nerves of the king. The kings wild eyes became less wild after the incantation had been spoken, Agravaine swooped forward and deftly supported the weight of the shaken king. "I might as well have faced 's my daughter, she cannot breath! We must find someone who can help her!" "Right away, your majesty, Gaius the local physician of the Camelot Court is just down the hall, wait a moment." Agravaine hurried down the corridor and flung the door open.

"Gaius come quick;the babe, Morgana, is ill!" the lord called into the residence of the elder healer. Agravaine rotated himself around the corner, and rushed to the king, whom was steadying himself with visibly shaky knees. King Gorlois shooed the man away, after all, he had regained his constitution as his subordinate retrieved the healer. "Agravaine, I insist that you stop coddling me, the one who needs attending to is my daughter." Gaius shambled down the hallway. "Let us not delay, the situation may be dire." With that intense notion, the knot of men descended upon the Head of Estate's Bedchambers to find a minute creature writhing within the tangled sheets.

Gaius hurried to the side of the bed and scooped the baby up into his robes. "The babe's breathing passage has been compromised, due to the tight hold of the umbilical cord. Gorlois if you wouldn't mind, hand me my scalpel, the cord will need to be lacerated, my pouch is to my left." Gorlois stumbled to the bag and pulled out a silver scalpel, and handed the instrument to Gaius. "Now, Gorlois, I need you to come here, and stop gawking, someone must sooth the babe, while I perform the operation." Gorlois held the baby steady, and soothingly whispered to her as the healer cut the umbilical cord loose. Finally the fleshy rope had fallen to the floor, and at last Gorlois could pick up his small child and kiss on her on the babe's breathy yelp was the best noise that Gorlois had ever been privy to. Lord Agravaine scampered into check on the progress, and he stopped in his tracks, horrified, he sputtered: "Gorlois, Vivienne is missing!"Gorlois peered at the bed as a new and far more sinister nest of dread dispersed throughout his stomach and head.

With that observation, a frustrated Gorlois nearly abandoned all care and threw Morgana at Gaius, who thankfully, yet barely, caught the child. Gorlois stalked over to Lord Agravaine and with a spark of ferocity in his eyes demanded that Agravaine utilize his own magic to detect the signature of his recently missing wife. Lord Agravaine slammed his eyes shut and knelt to the floor;noticeably straining to sense the runaway queen. Gorlois stood there studying intently for any implication. The room was frozen for many moments as Agravaine lay suspended in his trance. Running low on patience, Gorlois roughly shoved past Lord Agravaine and was out the door within the blink of an eye. Agravaine leapt to his feet and hurried in hot pursuit, but before he passed the entrance he jerked around."Gaius, stay with the child at all costs, she is vital to so many many things,that I cannot even begin to understand. Also see that the babe's elder sister is attended to as well. Gorlois would have both of our heads if anything were to overcome his two darlings. Heed my instructions as I pursue that brash man!"Agravaine flashed out of the room, leaving behind a poor Gaius saddled with more than his elder heart could handle.

Morgause was huddled in the corner shivering as Gaius entered the quarters. The young girl was partially obscured by an ocean of blonde curls which jiggled in time with her his protesting joints,he knelt down and examined the she had heard her father's exlamations through the relatively thin couldn't imagine what the young girl was thinking, and what conclusions she was coming skin as cold as the tundra,Gaius found nothing wrong with her he started to rise,he was anchored back down by the timid voice of the trembling Morgause,"Sir,I am scared.I..saw..her,she was changed..."Sensing some deeper meaning,Gaius listened intently as she recounted her tale. "She grabbed me and wouldn't let go until I would look at her. Her breath wreaked of what I don't know,and I couldn't recognize her. That woman was not my mother. I do not care what her face or voice said,she was not my mother isn't rough,she is gentle and does not ignore my thoughts. That woman was a monster."She swiveled her head to make sure no one was within earshot as if she was about to reveal the location of her inheritance, "My mother is close,I can feel it, I am sure,but I know she does not want to be found,so I will respect her me Gaius,you will not tell another soul.I must honor my mother's wishes."Gaius was taken aback as he hadn't introduced himself, she must have plucked the information from his mind as she surveyed whether he was trustworthy enough to share the burden of the secret she harbored." The girl was intelligent, and quite powerful,once she was of age, she would prove an invaluable ally in the wars yet to come. "I promise with the life of my only daughter."Morgause seemed satisfied with his proclamation as she had smiled for a fraction of a little one was much like his own,the only difference being that his daughter was a woman now and fighting for her life at the called in a random maid to bathe Morgause, and he then inserted baby Morgana into her ornate cradle. He hurried to seal the window; which was allowing a chill to permeate the bones of poor Morgause. As Gaius moved to complete his task, he over heard two voices and the familiar clomping of hooves in the inky distance.

Then the healer proceeded to crane his neck out the window to hear what exactly those disembodied voices were saying. "What in hell's name, Vivienne? This stunt not only endangered yourself,but also your child who was lying alone in a bed with no one to even check to see if she was breathing. Or has the cold frozen that brain of yours? Now, why did you see it fit to abandon our dying daughter?" A long pause persisted...

"I am still waiting for an answer, Vivienne!" Gorlois growled. Finally the long awaited reason to the prior tumult was to be revealed, "Neither you, nor the girls matter to me anymore. It is as simple as that. Now that the parasite has unclenched herself itself from my womb, there is nothing holding me back here. You have no jurisdiction over me, you bastard!" With a grievous cackle Vivienne sent Gorlois flying back with a kinetic spell, and escaped by means of horseback.

This was by far the hardest thing that Vivenne had to do. Every passing moment, as the woman glided across the forest floor grew saturated with a mixture of remorse and dread. It became painful; an ache crept its way into her arms, reminding her that she should be embracing her newborn right now. On a sporadic whim, she sunk her heels into the horse and momentarily turned her steed around to return to the beckoning of her home. It took every fiber of Vivienne's being to turn back to her original course, and shatter her intense yearning. Her mind became dominated by wobbly affirmations that this would eventually prove fruitful for her daughters. As the warm pools of light spilling out of the castle windows began to fade behind her, Vienne clung to the only image that mattered. A mirage of her precious baby girl. Internally Vivienne reprimanded herself for abandoning her daughter when she was in such a feeble state. The only reason she left so abruptly was her undying faith in her husband to protect Morgana. With that comforting thought, Vivienne dissolved into the darkness, and rode on into the foreboding night.

Gaius mentally took note to check for any injuries later. The man outside, dusted himself off, and grumbled loudly, "You crazy bitch, run away,you really are a sucCUBUS from hell!"  
Gorlois appeared in his daughters' nursery worn out and pale. Gaius shortly clasped the window shut and swiveled to greet the forlorn king. Gaius was dismissed, and Gorlois fetched Morgana from the crib, and whispered a slight prayer, followed by a stronger promise. "Morgana, I am so sorry this is the way you came into this world, but I promise to spend everyday until I depart from this earth; to ensure your happiness never comes into question!"

* * *

3 Years Later

* * *

Tensions between the Isle of Mora and Camelot had eased in the years following Morgana's birth. That ease, was a direct result of a king with a softened heart, who came close to nearly losing the thing he loved most in the world. Morgana. Do not be fooled, even though the king had been significantly softened, his trust in foreigners was severely shaken, because of his wife's blatant betrayal, which was an embarrassment to the shamed king. His former wife Vivienne was a foreigner. As an option to preserve fragile diplomatic relations, an olive branch was required to be extended by one of the monarchs. The proud Gorlois was obstinate, but not to the degree of his pig-headed to the last peer: Uther. Accordingly, Gorlois sent a royal courier to deliver an offer of visitation due to an increased vacancy in the palace. Initially the offer was flat-out refused by the king, but a talking to with Gaius, a trusted councilor of Uther, convinced the leery monarch. Uther also saw this as the perfect opportunity to execute his scheme.

The courier also brought news of the King's growing daughters, who were known to be immensely beautiful. Uther made the decision to bring along his 5 year old son Arthur, to potentially seize a betrothal, in hopes of brokering a solid peace agreement. The king and his posse arrived a few months after they chose to not decline the obvious show of act of good faith.

It was a bitterly cold winter, with highly aggressive winds, which proved to be an obstacle for the Camelot party's overseas voyage. The island nation was just south of Camelot, and a journey which would generally last 1-2 weeks, was extended to an entire month at sea; an anomaly if you will. It seemed as if a force was fighting against fate, to prevent the meeting of Arthur and Morgana.

The trip had not been a pleasant one. To make matters worse, Arthur had been having disturbing dreams of his father killing an unarmed man, whom he assumed to be Gorlois. Often, he woke up, yelped, and shocked by how chilly he was. Arthur found this cold feeling quite odd, because the windows were always sealed, and he was buried underneath layers of wool sheets. Arthur tried to dismiss it, but something just felt off. One evening following the recurring dream, a disorientated Arthur trudged into his father's official quarters to confront him. He barged in without knocking, which he knew he would regret later, but he chose to ignore. All courage shrunk away, after following victim to his father's menacing frown. "Arthur, why have your intruded in on my affairs? March yourself back to your chambers, and do not disturb me again." Arthur cast aside his father's orders," Father, before I leave, I must ask, do you hold any ill will towards the king of Mora? I had a terrifying dream. Uther frowned again, "There in lies your answer, it was only a fleeting vision. To answer your inquiry, I hold no grudge against the king. We were allies, before our desires became...incompatible. That is the reason why I am here son, to repair relations with the Isle of Mora." Arthur persisted, "But in my dream hate glared from your eyes, as it is now. Father, you can tell me anything." In a moment of fury, Uther struck his son clean across the face. He immediately regretted his actions; he reached forward to rectify his mistakes. Arthur, shocked and dazed, jumped from his father's grasp and ran to his room. Tears stung the corners of his eyes.

The night prior to the arrival of the Pendragon's, Morgause coaxed Morgana out from hiding behind the tapestry. A stubborn Morgana refused to fall asleep. Usually, slumber was never tranquil for Morgana. The poor child often erupted from her nightmares, releasing blood-churning screams that awoke the entire castle. An apprehensive Morgana slowly edged over to the bed. To an outsider peering in it might appear as if she thought the inanimate object would attack her at any moment. The only reassuring thing dwelling within Morgana's mind was the comforting presence of her sister. Morgause had this magical ability to transform any situation into a joke, and Morgana was in desperate need of a laugh. The girl plopped onto the soft and airy mattress, allowing Morgause to guide her underneath the covers, which often felt like chains. Morgause caught sight of the consternation bleeding onto her sister's face, and pulled her close into a tight hold. Morgana turned her head to Morgause, and with pleading eyes that no one could refuse, requested, "Morgause, please tell me about image of her mother clutching her while radiating waves of unfamiliarity spun in her eyes until she managed to shove it down. The subject of their mother was one Morgause avoided at all costs, but she would not allow her grievances to inflict pain upon her sister. So swallowing her deep sadness, Morgause spun a beautiful tale about the mother she once knew, before disappeared without any warning. "Well, as you know our mother, Vivienne, was incredibly attractive and witty, like you." Morgause paused to tickle her intent sibling. She continued, "Our mother originated from Camelot, attached to a landmass called Albion. Mother had many suitor, each and everyone pined for her hand; but the only one that truly ever spoke to her was our father. After a brief courtship Vivienne made the heart wrenching decision to leave Camelot in her past, and make the Isle of Mora her present and future. Initially, Vivienne was hesitant to reveal her magic to our father, but his trusting blue eyes convinced her. She unmasked her greatest secret, and at her most vulnerable state, father asked for her to marry him. He had taken the entire revelation in stride. Soon after the wedding, I came along and my magic manifested itself early, same as yours. At first father was taken aback, but in time he grew to love our gifts as much as he loves us.: With that conclusive statement Morgause tilted her head to see a sleeping Morgana cradled in her arms. Gently, Morgause pried her sister off of her, and rested her onto a pillow. Morgause blew out the lone candle, and wished a pleasant sleep for her sister.

Morgana emerged from the depths of a murky lake. The only source of light was the moon's hand cascading against the gentle ripples. Morgana swam to the bright circle in order to examine her surroundings. What she saw was enough ammunition for a shriek from to explode from her parched lips. The water enveloping Morgana, was a deep scarlet hue, and wasn't event water at all. The blood's calm was interrupted by slivers of flesh rising to the surface. Horrified; Morgana swam to shore at a breakneck speed. Her vision blurred and linear shadows pranced across her vision. Reaching the muddy bank, Morgana stumbled up from the tainted water to land. The distressed girl wandered aimlessly through the pitch forest, and after what felt like a century, Morgana noticed the thinning of trees. Then, she uncovered a clearing. At the heart of the clearing was Uther Pendragon holding a sword aloft, poising to strike. The target was a bloodied and bruised Gorlois resting on his knees. Time seemed to halt as Morgana sprinted through the shrubbery to her father. Uther struck the killing blow: lodging the blade into the hollow of her father's throat. Morgana collapsed to the ground and choked on tears. She was paralyzed, unable to grasp for her father's hand. As Morgana's dream evaporated into air, Uther began his descent to eliminate the screaming child.

Morgana awoke and her entire body had been plunged into flame. Everything was engulfed in tongues of flame. Morgana leapt from her bed, and flurried over to her father's chambers. Shoving him until he stirred, Morgana squealed," Fire in my room." Gorlois's eyes expanded with fear, and he flung the covers off, and commanded Morgana, "Fetch your sister. he is the only one that can help at this hour of the night." Morgana hurried into her sister's quarters and awoke the girl with a magical pop that reverberated off the walls. Morgana recounted the recent events to her sister and Morgause, suddenly alert sprung from the trappings of her sheets. Morgause charged down the all, and arrived at her sister's inferno of a room, without a moment to spare. Morgause reacted quickly, and her eyes momentarily shown topaz. She muttered,"Zael chu leop" and water leapt from her steady hands. As the ribbon of water wrapped around the columns of flame, a mighty hiss rang. Morgause obviously fatigued, was lead back to her room, and into a chair. After tentatively checking on Morgause, Gorlois directed his attention at Morgana. "Morgana are you hurt? What happened? Was it your magic again?" The legion of questions overwhelmed the girl to tears, and rendered her only able to muster a pitiful nod of the head. Gorlois's eyes dimmed, and he swept Morgana into his capable arms. "Now Morgana listen, everything is going to be okay, and I truly mean that, but our visitors are enemies of magic and everything that they stand for. You must control your powers, and hide them from King Uther and Prince Arthur. Morguase can help you with that. I will stay with you until a new days breaks out of its night shell, like a chick coming out of an egg."

All night Gorlois sat propped in a chair with his child engulfed in his arms. From her droopy eyes and pale paler, she hadn't slept at all. Morgana feigned slumber to nullify her father's worries. Gorlois had several pertinent documents to see to, before the arrival of their company from Camelot. As Gorlois rose from the chair, he deposited Morgana next to Morguase. Walking out the door, his face sagged with fear as he realized this diplomatic visit may end in disaster if any of his children unknowingly show off their magical affinities.

Morgana sat squirming before a grand mirror as Morgause deflty maneuvered her fingers through her sister's raven mane and designed it into a complicated bun. Morgause peered into the mirror to admire her work, and then she remarked, "I am finished. What do you think?" Morgana contorted her face into a scowl and impishly said, "I hate it."Morgause clucked her tongue, and gently shoved her sister ever so slightly. Morgause pulled out a brush, and as she stroked her own hair, she absentmindedly queried, "How are you feeling about our impending company?" Morgana's face fell at the reminder. She hated when government officials stayed at the castle. As almost everyone did, Morgana thought them stuffy and treacherous. Her magic often have her a glimpse into the desires of these power hungry snakes. Morgana responded, " I don't want them to come. That man Uther scared me. My nightmare showed him harming father." A startled Morgause dropped the brush , and she burst. "Morgana, you should have alerted us sooner. Your dreams often come to pass, and father could be put into harm's way thanks to your silence. A guilty Morgana's face dropped to the floor. Morgana despised seeing her sister in pain, so avoiding her better judgment, she assured her sister that everything would be alright.

By the time the boat docked in the Bay of Mora, the slap had been all but forgotten as Arthur's father made an immense effort to apologize to his son. Arthur begrudgingly accept his father's reasoning, but he swore he saw the same hate flash out of his father's eyes for a moment. Arthur collected his belongings and breathed the air perfumed by trees. He felt a force tugging his down to the dock, but he rebuffed it. Fighting the urge to run off into the strange land, he exited the ship behind his father.

King Gorlois selected a scant amount of advisors to accompany him, and of course, his beloved children came along to witness the arrival of a former royal friend. As Uther and Arthur departed their vessel, Gorlois made a show of hurrying over to Uther, as a false show of friendship. The girls opted to stay out of the greetings, staying behind the protective wall of their father. When Arthur swam away from his father's shadow, and stepped foot on to the worn cobblestone, a bored Morgana's gaze unsuspectingly fell onto the face of Prince Arthur. The two locked eyes for the very first time.

Not sure what to make of each other, the two bastions engaged in a non-verbal showdown. One fortress adorned in lively emeralds, chose to remain in a defensive stance; while the opposing stronghold ornamented in sky crystal took the initiative. Arthur, fearlessly stepped forward, as any commendable knight would obviously do; to confront the alien being in front of him. The scary thing was, he found himself ensnared by the imposing waves emanating from whom he assumed was Morgana. He shifted his weight forward, ever so slightly, to gage the girl's reaction.

Testing the waters was the only way to identify potentially hostile intentions from the enemy. The girl seemed to have regained her composure, and was slightly glowing with strength. She even had the audacity to take THREE steps forward. Oh, what have the heavens come to? Well, if she wants to play it that way Arthur was more than obliged to strike an offensive. Filled with a surge of bravery, the young fellow sauntered forward show off his apparent superiority.

But Morgana wasn't having any of his pompous grand-standing. Fueled by a sense of rage, the princess proceeded to assault Arthur by malicious means. In other words, she dealt a low blow: she kicked him in the groin. With that, she spat at the prince, who was keeled over in pain. She returned to her original position, flanked by an amused Morgause, who was savoring a heavy smirk.  
A bemused King Gorlois broke off the conversation with Uther and released a chuckle at his daughter's fiery shenanigans. Uther, on the other hand, was not nearly as pleased. He rushed to his son, and sent a venomous glare at the little wench, who had plastered a rambunctious smile on her truly seemed that father was like would love to wipe that smirk off her face now,but he would get his sweet revenge in a much more satisfying way if his patience allowed for slung his son over his shoulder and prayed that the succeeding days would prove to be less harsh to his only all,Arthur wasn't the one he intended to suffer.

The horse venture to the Lamfalusi castle was exceedingly awkward for two reasons. A stubborn Morgana refused to share a horse with Arthur, and insisted on stomping alongside the procession through the mud, in hopes of tarnishing her velvet dress. In a child's mind that was the ultimate protest. Secondly, an incapacitated Arthur was relegated to riding on his stomach in order to prevent further damage to his pelvic region. With the two young children slowing down the journey, the procession didn't arrive at Castle de Lamfalusi until nightfall. An embarrassed Gorlois seized Morgana by the arm, and dragged her to her chambers kicking and screaming.

A confused Morgause was left to fend for herself, and entertain her guests. "If you would indulge me, I would just love to hear tales of your expedition to our humble home. Arthur would you do me the honor?" Arthur, clearly not in the mood for conversation stalked off to some random corridor housed to the right. Uther, following an emotionally charged Arthur, mumbled a half-hearted apology to the flabbergasted Morgause. The lone princess threw her hands up, and exclaimed, "Serves me right for playing the dutiful anybody wants me,I'll be doing something." And she too returned to her quarters. The empty hall remained suspended in a tense mood, moments after all occupants left.

* * *

 **A/N I decided to elongate this chapter, meaning I just transferred the other two chapters to this one, and I hope you all notice the Vivienne point of view. I promise to keep enhancing the quality of my story, by going in depth and behind the scenes. I wanted to give thanks to my inspiration, Estele, and BrokenShards! Round of applause! Cheers!?**


	2. Chapter 2:Morgana Is A Very Bad Spy

Behind closed doors, a storm was brewing. Books were flying to and fro like crazed pigeons while furniture crackled and popped as if struck by lightning. Narrowly dodging a rather substantial volume, Gorlois made his way to an unscathed corner and took in the sight before him. These outbursts weren't anything new, but Gorlois felt sorry for the servants who were tasked with cleaning up the resulting mess. And a mess this was. He drew his eyes to Morgana and took note of her passive features. Whenever such destruction took place his daughter retreated to her cocoon and let magic do the talking. Though such composure never made its way to her hair, as it thrashed and bit about like an angry storm cloud. Settling into a plush chair, which was the only piece of furniture that remained intact; Gorlois made himself comfortable in order to wait out Morgana's rampage. To add to the King's irritation, his daughter wouldn't stop muttering incoherent words.

One useful thing the king had gleaned from these tantrums was that his daughter had much raw power that even surpassed her sister, but she lacked neither the finesse nor the fortitude to sustain such an onslaught for very long. This observation had offered Gorlois an invaluable counter-measure against the magic; which was simply waiting. He found if Morgana were in an especially foul mood he would slack his head, relax his shoulders and fake slumber; if Morgana found him asleep she would put a bridle on her magic and crawl into her father's lap. Whether she did this because her audience wasn't paying attention anymore or she was fearful that she had harmed her father, Gorlois did not know. But the terror that swam in her eyes the moment before he began tickling her was undeniable. Gorlois sensed this particular tantrum was a rather unforgiving one, so he resorted to his alternative plan. Gorlois took great care to go through the motions of one falling under the control of sleep, but after resting his head on the crest of the chair and mustering up a yawn he unknowingly inhaled something that might as well have been a punch in the gut. Vivienne. The scent was Vivienne. With newfound spring in his boots Gorlois jumped from the chair and stalked out of the quarters. Having failed to realize Morgana's breathing became heavy and her attacks left much to be desired, Gorlois was deprived of a chance to celebrate his triumph. His sudden jump had startled Morgana to such an extent that she stopped immediately.

The halls blurred into the back of his eyes as he hurried to the catacombs of the palace. Sinking deeper down the stairs Gorlois broke into a run once he found level ground. Each step expressed his expanding anticipation. Pulling away from his wild thoughts Gorlois stopped in front of a cell door flanked by his elite guardsmen, the king revealed his concealed sword to his men and ordered them to leave him. After all they both knew that the King could take care of himself. Watching his men disappear into the dark Gorlois allowed his stifled anger to bubble to the surface one more. Pivoting to the barrier, Gorlois unlatched the door and crept inside to meet the eyes of the very women he had smelled moments ago. Vivienne sauntered over as if the past seven years never happened. Gorlois had learned his lesson in believing that he could trust her. But one could not deny her proclivity for her discerning the secrets that only a seer could access. Vivienne was too proud a woman to spoil her reputation as a powerful witch among the magical community by doing something as stupid as lying. Gorlois could at least depend on Vivienne for an accurate telling.

"Well hello husband."

"Do not call me that."

"Why not? You have not wed again; therefore, we are still legally married. Your delusions are sadly invalid. Now how are my daughters?"

"Morgause is growing into a bright young lady, with an innate knack for politics and strategy. Very soon she will be the one running this kingdom. And Morgana, is taking after you, which I hate to admit it. Her magic grows by the day, and never fails to terrify me with its impressive displays of destructive potential. She even has your eyes, but neither of our daughters inherited your hair I am sad to say."

"I always had a feeling that Morgause would make an excellent ruler, as she will always do what must be done. And I can truthfully say that she would willingly put down her life for her sister. I only wish I had sister like Morgause, but alas all I have is a sorry excuse for a brother."

"Vivienne, focus! I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries! I need information, and I can only depend on you for what I need. Morgana's powers are out of control! She nearly burnt down the North wing when she was throwing another tantrum. She wouldn't stop babbling about some dream she had. I only caught the words, "Uther…murder…and ruins."

"You have had experience with such premonitions. Morgause has visions about as often as it snows in the middle of June, so you can see I am desperate. I cannot seek help from Morgause as her visions are fleeting and the focus is always trivial. I must ask you: what is Morgana speaking of?"

"Gorlois my love, the King you welcomed into your kingdom and very home, is seeking to spill your blood into the ocean and establish his own supremacy over your people."

Gorlois suddenly felt the need to hit something and took out his impulse on the nearest dungeon wall he could find. Vivienne tried to pull Gorlois away before he could injure his hand, but the damage was already done.

Vivienne gasped as she saw the frightening sight that Gorlois's hand was. His fingers jutted out at odd angles like cliffs carved by a mighty sea, and a rapid stream of blood was pouring from purple holes in the grooves of his knuckles.

"Are you stupid?! You just lost control at the worst of times. Uther could have people all over the castle watching for him to see if have can break you. That pathetic show of so-called mightiness might have cost you the only advantage you have over Uther. Now, act like the great king I know you to be. Not only do you have a kingdom to protect, you are the sole protector of my girls."

"Do not presume to think that they are your daughters. Morgana is too young to remember, but whenever your name is mentioned, Morgause's face contorts into a mask of resentment and disgust. You left your daughters."

Vivienne's face broke momentarily, and cracked into little glaciers of regret.

"Do you think I do not know that? I hate myself everyday for what I did, but I will not claim to have done it intentionally. I swear to you, that I was not in control. That day is the only time in my life that I cannot remember at all. Your love of me may have shattered that day, but do NOT presume to claim that my love for my daughters has wavered at all."

Gorlois was dumbstruck and lost all functionality.

"Give me your hand. I will not let my daughters worrying for their father's metal stability."

Gorlois had apparently given up on any reservations that had kept him guarded from his wife. He complied.

Vivienne gently clasped his large hand in her small ones and began to chant.

"Diua, da mihi potestatem curandi quem amo. Reus est caritatis vestrae et nunc rogo ut agnoscere videamini."

Gorlois felt a long buried flutter of affection climb into his chest cavity. Vivienne was always the most beautiful when she let her guard down, and shared her true self to him. Her green eyes morphed into two small suns.

"What did you say?"

"I asked for a great boulder to fall upon you on your next hunting trip."

That earned her a venomous glare from Gorlois.

"Fine, I said, "Divine goddess; give me the power to heal the man I love. He is worthy of your love, and I beg that you recognize this now."

"You really meant that?"

Vivienne nodded hesitantly and turned away as if anticipating a recoil from her King. Instead she felt his gentle fingers guiding her towards his mouth, and felt him press her lips to his. Gorlois had denied his love for Vivienne for too long. He needed her back, and wanted her. Vivienne broke the kiss, and got a heavy groan from Gorlois.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that. And it was wonderful, but our girls need you more than I ever will. Go be the King you are meant to be. God knows I can't go anywhere other than this cell."

Vivienne smiled sarcastically and Gorlois kissed her once more.

"I am not pretending to forgive you, I am only accepting that I still and always will love you. And you are right, you really cannot go anywhere. But thankfully that works to my advantage. I have a king to arrest."

"Gorlois, do not do that! You have no proof, and throwing around absurd accusations will only result in our country going to war. Do not sacrifice innocent lives to protect your pride. Bide your time, and strike when you have what you need. I will be down here, waiting. As usual."

"I know you are right. I just cannot stomach that pig walking around my castle taking measurments to see which walls fit his tapestries. I would certainly like to strangle him with one though. Fine, I will wait until I have evidence. You have given me much to consider. Farewell, Vivienne."

"Until next time Gorlois."

She took his healed hand, and pressed it to her chest.

"Ut benedicat tibi anima mea deam intereram puellarum."

Morgana was exhausted. It became harder and harder to focus her magic and she found herself running out of energy quickly. She hated when this happened because it always made her feel weak and like the little girl everyone always referred to her as. Another odd thing was her father, never had he awoken from a slumber in such a rush, in fact he was such a heavy sleeper, he could even find the will to ignore her magic bursts. Her father's remarkable sleeping ability was something she loathed because she had no one to show her magic to and then she couldn't just lash out; instead she was forced to consider her problems like an adult. The idea was preposterous, unwilling to admit it to anyone but she, Morgana, knew the real reason she subsisted was out of fear of harming her father. No longer having a compelling reason to continue, Morgana put a cork on her already diminished supply of magic. She looked around and saw the mess she had made, usually the servants were responsible with repairing the damage, but she had packed a wallop today. Flooded by a wave of guilt, Morgana chose to remove the cork once again and sacrifice her last bit of magic to save some innocent servants from taking the brunt of her foolishness. With a brief snap her room shifted into its proper state and she started snoring gently before she hit the ground.

Morgana was greeted by the familiar hall ways of the west corridor. The one where guests were usually sent to stay. Unfortunately, she had landed flat on her arse, and it was complaining profusely for her choice of arrival. Morgana climbed to her feet, and examined the stack stone walls. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The drafty wisps that fled through the crevices in the walls were still there, and the fraying ends of the decorative tapestries were the same. Before Morgana could really register the fact that she had teleported into a physical , her feet began to swim forward like fish upstream; determined and surprisingly quick.

Morgana was carried to a rather sparsely furnished room. From the looks of it, her father really didn't like the guys who were occupying this space. Gorlois was one to always welcome his guests and strove to give them accommodations worthy of the High King of Albion.

The shabby and warped shelves boasted meager decorations, and every trinket was either rusted over, or pretty darn close. The bed looked particularly awful, as the blankets were worn, and the mattress was suspiciously shaped. The sudden sound of voices alerted Morgana that the tenants were in the room with her. Ducking behind an island of book shelves, Morgana peeped out from her fortress.

"Gorlois is undeserving of being a king. He cannot even offer his best of guests a room worthy of our status. I would have preferred a shack in the woods? What about you Arthur? What are your thoughts on our amenities?"

Morgana gasped into her sleeve, these people were Uther and his stupid son Arthur. Uther was the one she saw in her dream murdering her father. She wrinkled her nose, like son like father. Morgana abandoned any notions of leaving, and resolved to remain exactly where she was. If she could just find a way for Uther to admit her guilt. Then she could tell her father.

Arthur was busy inspecting a bronze globe to answer his father.

"Oh they are ghastly father. Although, this globe is amazing. It is like holding the entire world in your palms."

"Son your ambition is exactly what will make you the best king that Camelot has ever seen. And one day you will have the world. You will be the one who purges this world of the taint that magic is. I have heard that Gorlois's youngest daughter has magic. She is the spitting image of her other anyway. You are to get close to her, and make her admit her true nature. Morgause is another story. I have no reason to believe that she has been touched by the disease, and from what I have heard and seen, she will make an effective queen one day. We will spirit her way from this corrupting place, and we will show her what true civilization looks like. "

Morgana almost gagged on the air she was breathing. She couldn't listen to these horrible things anymore. She turned to leave when her shoulder knocked into a shelf, and a book collapsed onto the floor leaving a resounding clatter. Uther was too absorbed in his thoughts, and only Arthur noticed the disturbance of the silence.

He mumbled a request to be dismissed, and when his father obliged Arthur made quick work of investigating the crash. When he bent down retrieve the runaway book, Morgana yanked Arthur's ear hard and walked him into one of her secret hiding places in that hallway.

Arthur managed to release himself from her vice grip on his ear, and began to rub the tender earlobe.

"You again? What were you doing spying on my father?"

"Me, I wasn't spying. I have no idea of what you speak."

"Haha, I'm dying from laughter. Do not deny it, you were creeping."

"It's my castle."

"Correction, it's your father's castle, and that is OUR room."

"Fine I was spying. Ok, you win. But I didn't hear anything of value so you are in luck.

Arthur's eyes flitted across hall to ascertain that no one was coming by.

"You like me. Admit it."

Morgana actually gagged this time, and then proceeded to erupt into a laughing fit.

Arthur's smug smile slid from his face.

"What is so funny?"

"You really are an airhead; I was right. That is ridiculous."

"You just won't admit it to yourself, I will make you eat those words. Arthur flashed Morgana his best smile, and walked away. Arthur wouldn't realize until he returned to his room that his trousers were smoking and beginning to smolder.

Morgana woke up grinning.

Morgause had offered to help Morgana dress up for the feast, and Morgana had regretted her acceptance ever since. Morgause had trapped her in a garish dress with stupid purple frills and lace. Morgause said that she was beautiful, but Morgana only cursed in Latin. Once again Morgana was forced to sit front of the mirror as her sister experimented with different kinds of braids, and twists of hair. Finally, Morgause had decided upon an ornate braid that split into three sections on the crown of her head, and eventually reconciled at the base of her neck. Morgause slipped a delicate jewelry box from her cloak, and rested it on the table. Morgana took it into her hands to get a closer look. Carved on the case was a glossy image of a beautiful woman looking off into the distance The way her eyes crunched when they focused was so similar to the way that Morgause did during her lessons.

"Morgause who is this woman?"

"That is our mother, Vivienne. And here is the crown that she supposedly wore on the day of her crown princess ceremony. And as it would clash with my outfit, and seeing as I already have a tiara, it would be a shame to let this masterpiece gather more dust than it already has. What do you say?"

"Of course. Whatever can bring me closer to our mother."

Morgause held her sister's hand over her shoulder as she positioned the crown strategically around her complex network of braids.

In her cell, Vivienne's eyes sprouted small tears of joy. Her daughters were actually remembering her in a way without contempt. She couldn't have been happier if she were let out of that cell. That was all she needed.

Once everyone was situated at their correct places at the royal table, the festivities begun. Morgause was engaged in a deep conversation about efficient taxation measures and trade routes with her father and his advisors, so Morgana couldn't seek refuge with her sister. When she turned to her right, there was Arthur with a flower assortment clenched in his hand.


	3. A Bond Forms and Another Disintegrates

**AN:Alright my fellow Armorians, I am f****** back! I am so sorry for the delay but the chapter is a litle long to apologize for my absolutely horrible updating. Please review and leave any suggestions or critiques. I understand if you hate me, I know I suck, but here it is. I believe the writing has improved since last December, but we shall see. Also I adjusted the ages of Arthur and Morgana, as well as Morgause to permit for more serious discussions and to allow the children to bond more. I am so sorry for the inconsistency I really did not anticipate changing the ages, but it was necessary for the story. I will try to keep a steady continuity through out the rest of the story. The first two chapters are a mess so please do not let them discourage you from reading on.**

* * *

An offering of peace hung before Morgana from shaking hands that progressed into slumped shoulders. Arthur may have been studying the floor with peculiar fervor but the intention was not concealed. The young prince was sincere and his demeanor only reinforced the notion. The lilies and carnations acted as an extension of the prince's lack of nerve; as the incessant back and forth movement of the bouquet rendered it difficult for Morgana to take the gift.

There were minuscule traces of dirt at the base of the flowers and the carnations were slightly on the expired side as the tips of the petals drooped slightly and were an unappealing brown. The lilies were in slightly brighter spirits as the whispers of age and decay had not yet imposed its taint on the vitreous white plains. Morgana recognized the arrangement from the beds of flowers that rest below her window. Could Arthur have been looking for her?

"Morgana I am sorry for my impropriety. This is your home and it was wrong of me to act rudely towards you. Please accept this as a token of my apologies."  
Morgana worked to contain a grin.  
"Most certainly it was,"  
Arthur's grip on the token tightened. The flowers quivered but in an angry way as Arthur seized in annoyance. Morgana became aware of his mounting frustration.  
"But it was kind of you to extend this olive branch. Thank you. And seeing as I must return the favor, I have the perfect idea in mind."  
Arthur smiled smugly as he imagined a room full of gold with his name on it, but was sorely mistaken. Arthur came to his senses as Morgana planted a big one on his cheek and pranced away as if none the wiser.  
Arthur spent the next moments paralyzed in disbelief.

Pulling his sleeve up to cover his fingers, Arthur gingerly scrubbed the arm of his garb to expunge any remnant of Morgana from his cheek.

Once satisfied with his progress Arthur dropped his arm and diverted his gaze back to the room around him.

Thankfully none of the nobility in his vicinity had caught sight of the exchange with the spunky princess. Arthur could not have his reputation damaged before his accession to kingship. A prince was meant to be a focal point of not only regality but strength of character and body.

Alas a Queen was the true force of nature. She was the final defense between a self involved king on a rampage and could act as a master of compromise. Someday Arthur hoped to find a woman like his father described his mother.

Someone with an inner power that was matched only by her ferocity and intelligence. Arthur broke from his pointless inner monologue and instead returned to the exuberant gathering of court guests. Uther moved to achieve eye contact with his young son. Uther nodded stiffly with an almost indecipherable smile that conveyed his approval of Arthur's tactics. Soon the king would have enough information, courtesy of his son, to reveal Morgana as a witch as fuel for his campaign. The Isle of Mora would certainly make an excellent component to his expanding kingdom.

Gorlois scanned the jovial scene that lay before him. Dukes and ladies engaged in small talk resided in their own little pockets of reality. In the back of his mind he sensed a rift that disrupted the normal conversations between guests. Gorlois suspected foul play before his head even made it half a circle in rotation. Uther was eyeing his son in a manner that suggested a deeper meaning between the pair. A potential plot perhaps? Gorlois scoffed inwardly at his paranoia.

Despite the threat that loomed in the seat next to him Gorlois had much to be thankful for. Uther would truly win if he proved capable of coercing Gorlois to prioritize his own ambitions and authority. The time now was ripe for carousing and cherishing the lovely parts of his life that should not be neglected. Gorlois clasped his goblet of rum and closed his eyes. He worked to take note of the subtle spices that adorned the fabric of alcohol. Once his thirst was quenched, Gorlois made his way over to his daughters at the table parallel to the position of the dignitaries and diplomats. Morgause and Morgana were chatting fervently, an impatient Morgause rolling her eyes at various points of pressing agitation as she barely managed to comprehend her younger sister's incoherent and rapid mumbling. Morgana went to work employing hand gestures to translate her rambling to her confused sister.

Morgana was also bouncing in her seat and it was quite possible she would fall out of her chair. Immediately Gorlois was proven correct as he lunged forward to ensure that his daughter would not have an ugly meeting with the stone floor. Morgana jumped to her feet and have her father a curt nod, but the façade of nonchalance was quickly forgotten as Morgana sprang into the king's arms and giggled as he started tickling her.

"Thank you father. I guess I got a tad overexcited."

Gorlois chuckled jubilantly.

He set down Morgana as she scurried back into her chair. Morgause the ever attentive sister had righted the chair to its upright position in order to cover up her sister's clumsiness.

"I would say so Morgana. Just be more careful when talking your poor sister's ear off. She truly is a victim in this travesty. Now thank your sister."

Morgana turned to her sister and delivered a mischievous grin that left witness with a sense of nerves. Morgause groaned inwardly as she prepared herself for more of her sister's theatricality.

"Oh what would I do without my blessed sister, and future queen. You are my guardian and the light of my life. Sister how can I possibly thank you for always putting up with me even during my most fitful of states?"

Morgana offered a very heavy sigh to further emphasize her point. Morgause just rolled her eyes and telepathically contacted her sister

"Morgana the only thanks I require is for you to stop talking altogether. But considering that is nigh impossible I am going to hand you off to father for the time being as I regain my sense of not only hearing, but also sanity. Love you sis."

"Alright. We will continue this conversation though. Do not consider this an utter victory sister, just a temporary set back."

From the intense expression on his daughters' faces, Gorlois deduced that the pair of witches were conversing via telepathy. Sometimes to scare her father just for entertainment, Morgana, and Morgause when in a more trickster like mood would strike up a conversation with their father from halfway across the castle.

The preferred time for the mental assault was during council meetings as the girls loved embarrassing their father especially in front of the nobles and his dear friends. Morgause usually participated in the scheme when she was prohibited from attending a hearing or specific council meeting on matters that Gorlois deemed unsuitable for her young ears. It became somewhat of a stape actually during these conferences for his to jump out of his seat in surprise as he is in the middle of disserting the parameters of a new tithe or discussing the country's immediately needed exports. The startling and unexpected blabbering of the two princesses managed to always scare their father, though we would loathe to admit it.

Gorlois decided not to broach the manner as if his daughter desired to make the topic pf discussion known to him they would have verbalized their comments.

"Father, Morgana wants me to spend some time with you. Apparently my radiant personality is too much for her to handle in large doses."

Morgana shot back Morgause a self assured smile and was rewarded with a telekinetic shove that cause Morgana to stumble and almost fall flat on her arse.

"More like your radiant stupidity. So long sister."

Morgause teleported across the room to approach a court member that was tasked with inventory of the nation's treasury. The sharp crown princess had devised a series of measures that were intended to minimize cost expenditure when exchanging the country's luxury goods for necessities such as live stock and cotton. She concluded that appealing to the self indulgent aspects of surrounding countries could definielty secure a decent price without breaking the bank.

Morgana appeared in front of Baron Valmerii with a short but blinding orb comprised of white ribbons.

Morgause looked at Morgana and smirked. Morgana pouted as this was one of the few magical skills that Morgana was yet to master but Morgause proved proficient in the very beginning of her instruction.

Gorlois cleared his throat as he watched his eldest attack the old man with an artillery of ideas. Despite Morgause's insistence otherwise, she resembled Morgana in the fashion that once they started talking about whatever they were passionate about, it was very trying to get them to stop, or even slow down the tempo of their delivery for that manner.

"I hate it when she does that."

Morgana nodded.

"Father why can I not use magic in public? No one here has not been privy to our powers before."

"Daughter with Uther and his forces here it is too dangerous for you to haphazardly exercise your talent in front of him. He is wholeheartedly opposed to magic. He is under the impression that both of you girls did not inherit your mother's proclivity for magic. But with Morgause she has enough skill in illusions that she can distort what Uther and his party can and cannot see. You are not seasoned enough to attempt any magic."

Yet another thing that Morgause could do better Morgana thought bitterly.

"Why the glum face my child? Uther will be gone soon enough and you will be free to set the halls ablaze with your powers. And no I do not mean that in a literal sense. Your last bout of damage left a significant dent in the finances of our kingdom."

Morgana nodded in understanding.

"Now come Morgana how would you like to sit with the adults. You have been wanting to for awhile now, and it is your chance to flaunt your conversational skills."

He offered his hand, and Morgana took it gladly ready to show the nobles that she was just as adept with royal affairs as her high and mighty sister. Also the children at her table were absolutely and staggeringly poor people to speak to. Most of them were either inent on boasting their family's unsurmountable wealth and listing off a book of their ancestors, and the other half were too preoccupied with picking their nose.

The only tolerable child at table was Arthur. Speaking of Arthur, Morgana turned around to find him. He catty corner to her seat and was picking at his quail and lettuce cakes forlornly, a film of disinterest molding his features. Morgana broke her hand from her father's and offered no explanation as she ran towards the blond prince and called his name several times in a row. The previously unresponsive boy was no more, and replaced by a friend thankful for being rescued.

"Hello again Arthur. I have come to rescue you."

Arthur giggled softly.

"Ah the damsel has come to offer a reprieve to the dashing knight. How unexpected. And what makes you think I am in need of your assistance?

Arthur put his hands on his hips as he challenged her actions.

Morgana was taken aback. She stepped away slightly with a soft sting of rejection.

"You looked lonely. And bored. But if you would rather remain alone and fester like the fool you are be my guest. Oh that's right you are. In my home."

Morgana made her way to return to her father, but Arthur's hand found its way to her shoulder.

"Once again I find myself groveling for forgiveness. Please forgive me in Camelot, I am never around princesses, or even children really so I am really quite inept in dealing with someone my own age. Speaking of age, how old are you?"

Morgana turned to half face the infuriating boy and cocked her head in contemplation. She was debating if it was worth the trouble to humor the prince. She chose to take a chance.

"I am eight years old. And you?"

Arthur's chest puffed out as he tried to appear larger and older than he was, Morgana readied herself for another pompous remark.

"Actually I am 9 years old, almost 10, well in a few months anyway. The chains of childhood are very near behind me and I can look to the future as a man."

Morgana scoffed, "Unlikely dreamer boy."

Arthur frowned.

"At least I am heir to a throne."

Morgana was not offended but she took the bait.

"That is true, I can be free forever not tied down to ruling an entire civilization. The weight of having that many innocent and exceptional people would scare the living daylights out of me."

She offered a sincere smile.

"Though I am confident that you will be able to rise to the occasion and be a great ruler. Come on, at this time of night you can see the nearby villagers scampering around a fire and drink merrily. It is perfect for lifting one's spirits."

She latched on to Arthur's arm and began to tug him towards the door as a booming voice began to speak.

A crisp voice with hidden tremors found the ears of all Great Hall occupants with a certain bravado.

* * *

"If you will, I would like to graciously thank my dear friend King Gorlois for hosting my and my son, Prince Arthur, and treating us like family. Your home is truly exquisite. And due to all this country has to offer I have decided to extend my stay awhile longer if the king does not object? And as a token of my appreciation, Camelot formerly offers a brethothal between the Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon and the Crown Princess Morgause Le Fay of Mora."

Uther sent a loaded smile towards Gorlois.

Gorlois knew that he had been outmaneuver. If Uther had addressed the proposition in private Gorlois would have been afforded a reprieve to strategize and formulate a refusal, but cordial refusal at that. Once confronted before his entire court there was little room for error as Gorlois must remain the epitome of decorum and hospitality to his people. If he were to answer the negative it would be received as an insult to all of Camelot and set a precedent that spoke of a disagreeable king.

Gorlois also acknowledged that Uther was goading him, attempting to coerce him into a slip up. Uther was already testing the finite patience that Gorlois possessed. His once old friend was analyzing what he thought was his for the taking. Poking the beast with a sharp stick.

Uther hoped to recognize and exploit an unknown chasm that wounded stability in Gorlois's kingship to subvert his kingship, but Gorlois had the advantage as he was aware of Uther's machinations, and therefore he had prior time to anticipate and defend, still Gorlois must accept the request.

Gorlois laughed heartily as he moved forward to pat Uther on the back in a fashion that alluded to the guise of a well worn but still strong friendship but hid the truth.

"Of course. Stay as long as you would like. Receiving such praise from an ally and old friend is never turned down here. You are utterly and truly welcome. The Isle of Mora is delighted with this potential alliance. Thank let us continue this feast!"

Morgana swiveled back to Arthur who was a few paced before her as he was sufficiently motivated to leave the room he designated dreary and dull. Morgana saw the soft brush strokes of anticipation infuse the boy's expression with light. The idea of washing away such illumination was criminal to her, so she held her tongue and prayed that there would be no one to catch them drifting past the boundaries of the fete.

Morgana's insides turned slightly at the prospect of her sister bethrothed to Arthur but she held her tongue and led Arthur threw the doors as quietly and deftly as a midnight thief. Morgana figured that poor Arthur could use a dose of good will in this hour of change.

* * *

Once the thundering applause, some genuine, and others manufactured out of suspicion receded Gorlois gave a nod of affirmation to his closest advisors and plopped down as if he had turned to lead. Uther remained standing for awhile longer. Satisfied with the impression he had created Uther also returned to his seat and discreetly turned his head to an angle conducive to a private conversation, leaned in, and began speaking.

"Thank you Gorlois. My old friend and battle comrade. I hope that we can both come to repair the debris that has come from a crumbled association and build a better future for our two countries."

Gorlois stiffly nodded in agreement. "Nothing would make me happier Uther. But are you entirely sure that a bethrothal is the correct method of remedying our countries' relations? The children are awfully young for such a burden to be placed upon them; and they have had very little time to even acquaint themselves."

Gorlois internally hoped that his reasoning would strike a chord in Uther's rather incomprehensible mind. Unfortunately, Uther remained stead fast in his resolve and casually swept aside any reservations provided by his fellow monarch. "Gorlois, I would never have broached the subject if I wasn't absolutely confident in the benefits that such a marriage would reap. Your hesitancy is somewhat alarming, my friend." Gorlois wished he could take a goblet and whack Uther upside the head. Maybe then these silly notions would detach themselves from Uther's cognition.

"I apologize if my apprehension leads you to question my sincerity. I will seek to favor this turn of events. As a father I only was trying to keep the best interests of my daughter in mind. I am sure as a father you can understand."

Uther bit back a grim and bitter expression that would lead someone to believe he had swallowed stale venison. "You are right, Gorlois. Seeing as Arthur is the only real family I have left, his happiness and health is the only thing that truly matters. My duty as a parent is truly what motivated this arrangement. And father to father, I vow to treat Morgause as part of my family, she will never feel unloved or neglected. I also believe that Arthur will make a fine companion once he has matured past his juvenile stage." Gorlois's suspicions lightened slightly as he could not help but feel compassion and a certain kinship with Uther at the prospect and reality of having to raise a child alone."

Uther, I could not have said it better myself. I am entirely relieved that my daughter will find her family expanded with such lovely people such as yourself and Arthur." Gears began to snap into place within the confines of Uther's psyche. It was possible that he could capitalize on the apparent lowering of defenses demonstrated by Gorlois. Under the façade of a celebration Uther would be gifted an opportunity to eliminate the fallen king. With the main threat done away with, Uther would be able to execute the sniveling and corrupt younger daughter.

In reality he was performing a massive favor for the kingdom as he would emancipate them from backward rulers that vehemently defended the Satanic practices of magic. Another boon would be the acquisition of this state to his empire. With Morgause's claim to the throne Uther could guarantee his son a sizable territory of enviable wealth, resources and power. Soon his work would sow great things.

* * *

Tumbling and turning currents of evening air arrived to greet the children as they crossed the threshold of the outdoor veranda. The outermost recesses of the veranda were flanked by lime stone pillars that joined in a sturdy railing. Morgana often thanked her lucky stars for the presence of these stone saviors as often times she would come to gaze at the jubilation of her subjects and she would stumble forward in the vast fathoms of the darkness and forget the ground beneath her feet. Morgana swiftly journeyed to the railing and tugged Arthur's now clammy hand in anticipation. Like like a miniature Sun the bonfire raged on with whips and tails of amber and gold to strike at its natural enemy, the extinguishing dark.

The crackling of the fire was caressed by little pockets of song and the sound of laughter and stomping feet as the villagers congregated around cauldrons of soup. The steaming bread added to the jovial atmosphere as the villagers were given a real treat of fresh and fluffy sustenance. Morgana turned to Arthur and noticed the awe that the spectacle inspired on the young boy's face.

"Arthur, do you know what true liberty is?"

Arthur shook his head. "It is the ability to cherish the things we take for granted in life, life a smile or an embrace. These people remind me to always be thankful and to reinforce the idea that just because I was born with a title and own jewels that I am not superior in any way. I hoped that you would enjoy this just as much as I do. After all you could afford to be taken down a few notches." Arthur exclaimed in disdain. "I am perfectly alright the way I am."

Morgana giggled, "Not from where I am standing Your Highness." Arthur moved to kick her but Morgana evaded the attack with a simple hop. Arthur indulged in a terrifying thought thought that maybe Morgana wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The night was released from the choking strain of hosting such an extravagant party. Guests returned to their rooms in waves, little shanties spilled from the lips of drunken barons and duchesses, and Morgause excused herself early to retire. Once she returned to her chambers, she released her hidden frustration.

For one as composed and collected as Morgause complementary as her future as a Queen, Morgause was awarded little time to herself. And even less to vent her true feelings. Nearby vines that had scaled the top of her balcony and nearby vases filled with newly picked flowers began to yield arms and rivers of green foliage. The vines snaked around her room covering the mirror, invading the bed and attaching itself to Morgause's armoire. A flurry of thoughts take hold in the available territory of Morgause's mind. She could not believe that in a few seconds her fate had been decided. The true crime was that she had no say in the matter. She was now bound to a contract of marriage that she never would have foreseen. It was times like these that Morgause acknowledged her jealousy at Morgana's proclivity for receiving visions. Morgause was self assured in her strengths, but that did not mean she impervious to doubt and envy. Morgause also find herself jealous of the absolute freedom that was afforded to Morgana. With every passing day the inheritance of an entire kingdom was looming on the horizon.

Morgause often had nightmares of crops failing and foreign rivals arriving on the shores of Mora and conquering her home. Morgause never let it show but she was terrified for the future and the responsibility that she would hold for innocent people. What if it proved to be too much and she failed? God forbid the thought. The ever maturing vines started to circle around the length of Morgause's body and as it scaled her, the tickle of leaves on her cheeks Morgause became aware of her magic getting out of hand. With a mere incantation " _Et nunc absolvo vos vincula plantis in ira mea. Ad inceptum tuum reperta focis."_

The jungle of foliage receded to their points of origin and Morgause sighed with contentment. A certain matter of pride for the princess that was always able to rescue her from worry was her faith in her magical abilities. Her mastery and control of the arcane was unrivaled in her kingdom, except for the bands of Druids of course. They were a curious people that Morgause truly hoped to meet one day. Not only could they provide further instruction on the capabilities of magic, but she would also find kindred spirits within her kingdom that were truly connected to their magical heritage. A slight whisper presented itself before the princess. "Morgause, Morgause. Come to me."

Morgause shivered at the potency of the light and swift words. She tried to shake if off, but the same message repeated to the point where Morgause was beginning to believe she was severely deprived of sleep. A transparent visage of a woman garbed in simple cotton clothing and a face full of grief that spoke of a heavy heart came to Morgause. The phantom turned towards the moonlight which only accentuated her characteristics.

A gnawing familiarity appeared in Morgause's mind and the only word she thought to speak was, "Mother?" With that single utterance Morgause rapidly threw open the doors to her quarters as if they were chains of molten rock and she hurried to the lower levels of the castle headed straight to the dungeons.

* * *

There was no logical explanation for the sudden actions of Morgause, but she wanted answers. Little did Morgause know that a young man was following her movements. Too preoccupied with rushing to her destination Morgause failed to truly allow her magic senses to sweep the perimeter for threats and she neglected to account for a Druid boy watching her closely.

* * *

 **Ok I pray that this does not suck considering it took me about four months. Thank you for all of the support and my readers are the best. You are all amazing people for loving the pairing of Arthur and Morgana. By the way Lamfalusi castle is actually my own creation and is named after a family name. Anyways love you all. Expect the next update within a few weeks. I need to update my Reylo and Obidala fics next: Mother and daughter reunion. Morgana has a nightmare and the entire castle feels the burn. Arthur and Morgana continue to bond. Uther drags Arthur and Gorlois on a hunt with a shady goal in mind. Thank again! :)**


End file.
